


A Tendency Towards Blood

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Creature Attack, First Time, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade has some unusual proclivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tendency Towards Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for fififolle, for the prompt 'something with vampires, or just blood'.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The ones that appear in this fic, Blade, Lyle and Ditzy, belong to fredbassett.

Blade tried to keep his eyes peeled, but the fact of the matter was that there were just too many of the little buggers, and the growing darkness was making them even harder to keep track of.

Beside him he could hear Cutter’s slightly faster-than-normal breathing, and knew that the professor had realised the futility of their situation too.The guy was better in this kind of situation than most academics – he should be, considering the number of situations like this he’d had to deal with – but the truth was that the anomaly was closed, they had no idea when (or if) it would return, and they were completely surrounded.

“What are they?” the soldier asked in a low voice, his eyes tracking another one as it hurtled towards them, and then swerved away at the last minute.He’d already realised that trying to shoot them was just a waste of bullets, and although he’d got lucky and managed to pin one to the trunk of a tree with a well thrown knife, he didn’t have an inexhaustible supply of blades, and preferred to keep the rest back in case the little sods should get too close.

“No idea,” whispered Cutter.“But they look rather bat-like, so I’m going to go out on a limb and say some kind of bat?”

The humour was lame, but Blade smiled anyway, his teeth flashing white briefly in the fast-deteriorating light.

“Who knows, these little charmers could be on their way to becoming the future-predators…” Cutter added.

Now Blade grimaced.He’d had quite enough of those delightful creatures to last him a lifetime.

“Do you think they’ll actually attack us?”

“Hard to say.If they are bats, then they’ll hunt by echo-location, and the darkness won’t faze them.”

Blade eyed the growing number of creatures in the sky above them, and nodded.“Yep, I was getting that impression.”

“It depends what their prey is.If they’re insect or fruit eaters, we should be okay.However, if they…”

Cutter’s words were cut off suddenly as another shape flew at them from the sky.But this time it didn’t swerve aside, instead barrelling headlong into Cutter’s chest with an audible impact.

“What the…?”Blade jumped up and made a grab at the creature, noticing as he did so that the animal seemed to be biting deep into Cutter’s neck.The professor emitted a low cry of pain as the soldier ripped the bat free, flinging it to the floor and stamping on it until he heard bones crunch.

“Little fucker…” he cursed.“Professor, are you alright?”

“I think so,” Cutter gasped.“I think you did more damage than the bat.”

Blade smiled wryly.“Sorry about that,” he apologised.

Cutter waved him away.“At least we’ve settled the question of what they feed on,” he joked.

Then a chorus of high-pitched screeches broke out above them, and suddenly the air was positively thick with flying shapes.Blade swore again as one dive-bombed him, lashing out at the last moment and knocking it away, stunned.

“They can smell the blood,” Cutter said loudly.“We need to do something.”

“I’m open to suggestions.”

“Er…”

“Just keep your head down, and try not to look too tasty,” Blade advised.“I’ll try and hold them off.”

“That’s not a plan,” Cutter objected.

“Well, it’s the best we’ve got, so…”

“Keep your heads down!”

A new voice cut across their debate, a split second before the sound of gunfire filled the air.Blade hit the deck as fast as he could, gratified to see that for once the professor was doing what he was told in a dangerous situation.

The firepower of four Special Forces soldiers packed a hell of a lot more punch than that of just one, but even so, Lyle and the rest of their saviours had done nothing more than give them breathing space.

“Shift your arses,” the lieutenant yelled.“We’re getting out of here.”

*   *   *   *   *

“Right, the blood tests have come back negative for any kind of toxins, and apart from the bite I can’t find anything else wrong with you.So I’m letting you out of here…”

Looking happier than he had done for the last three hours, Cutter stood up with alacrity.

“…on the condition that someone goes home with you to keep an eye on you.”

Blade hid a smile as the professor’s face fell.Ditzy’s bedside manner hadn’t improved much over the years, and the soldier could tell that Cutter was gearing up for an argument along the lines of ‘I don’t need a babysitter.’

But the medic held up a finger to forestall Cutter’s rant.“I’m not changing my mind on this, Professor,” he said sternly.“Your blood may look clean, but for all I know, future-bats may have undetectable venom in their fangs.You’re not going home alone.Get Hart or someone to go with you.”

That made Cutter grimace, and Ditzy at least had the grace to make an apologetic gesture.

“Okay, not Hart, then.What about Temple?”

“He and Abby have already gone.And so’s Jenny.”

“Fine, I’ll get one of the lads to…”

“I’ll go with him.”Blade spoke up from across the room, the words out of his mouth before he was even aware he was going to say them.

The other two men looked at him in surprise, and he glared back defensively.“What?You’ve checked me over, Ditz.You know there’s nothing wrong with me.And I think I can just about manage to watch the professor for signs that he’s about to keel over.”

“Fine, fine.I really don’t care who goes with him, so long as he’s not cluttering up my infirmary any more.Now, go on, scram, both of you.”

*   *   *   *   *

The drive back to Cutter’s place was quiet, and once or twice Blade wondered if the professor had fallen asleep on him.It had been a hectic day, to say the least, and the last mad dash to the anomaly hadn’t exactly been relaxing.Luckily, none of the bats had followed them through – Temple had posited that the magnetic field might have interfered with their echo-location and put them off – but it hadn’t been pleasant trying to fend them off, and both Kermit and Finn had nearly got bitten.

But some quick glances showed him that Cutter was still awake, his face alternately lit and shadowed as streetlights flicked past.

The quiet lasted until they were standing in Cutter’s living room, one or two lamps casting a dim golden glow over everything.

“Do you want a drink or something?” Cutter asked awkwardly.

“No, I’m good.”

Blade’s eyes strayed to the white square of bandage on the side of Cutter’s neck.Something – probably the seatbelt – had rubbed against it on the way home and dislodged it.The friction had obviously been enough to aggravate the wound underneath, and a thin trickle of bright red blood was just starting to escape from under the gauze.

Cutter seemed to pick up on the fact that something was wrong from Blade’s gaze, and raised his hand to his neck, his fingertips coming away sticky with fluid.

“Ah.”He smiled wryly.“That didn’t last long, did it?”

Blade swallowed heavily.“Luckily Ditzy sent some extra supplies,” he said hoarsely, glad for the opportunity to turn away and rummage in the pack he’d set down beside Cutter’s sofa.

He heard Cutter hiss slightly as he pulled the bandage away from the wound, and swallowed again, resolutely crushing the squirming feeling in his stomach.He could do this.He _could_.

Locating the bandaging and sterilised tape, he held them out to Cutter.

The other man looked sheepish.“I don’t suppose you could…?” he asked ruefully.“It’s in a bit of an awkward position…”

“Oh…er…sure.”Blade cursed the hesitation in his voice as he stepped towards Cutter.“Sit down here, by the lamp, so I can see what I’m doing.”

Cutter did as he was told, and then tilted his head to the side to allow Blade access.

“I’m just going to give it a quick clean,” Blade said, keeping his voice steady by a sheer effort of will.“It’s probably fine, but it never hurts to be safe.”

The professor hissed again at the sting of antiseptic.The wound was still oozing sluggishly, staining the medical wipe with red, and Blade gulped.His breathing sounded loud in his ears.

Suddenly, he became aware that Cutter was looking at him sideways.

“Are you alright?” the other man asked.His blue eyes were dancing mischievously, and he grinned.“Don’t tell me the big bad soldier is squeamish of a bit of blood,” he added teasingly.

“It’s…not that…”

“I must say, I wouldn’t have expected it of you.Not with all those knives you carry around.I would have thought you would relish it…”

Blade almost laughed. _He has no idea._

Then Cutter appeared to realise what he’d said.“Oh, sorry, that was a bit uncalled for,” he apologised.“Don’t know why I said it really.Stupid of me…”

Blade kissed him.

He caught Cutter in the middle of a word, the professor’s lips slightly parted, and Blade was able to easily push his tongue into Cutter’s mouth, demanding as he felt the other man’s startled movement beneath him.

Sliding his hand up Cutter’s arm, the soldier let his fingers graze across the wound on Cutter’s neck, making the professor twitch again.

Pulling back just as suddenly as he’d swooped down, Blade looked at his fingertips, now as red as Cutter’s had been, for a few seconds.Then he deliberately lifted them to his mouth and sucked them clean, the coppery tang of blood fizzing on his taste buds and filling his nostrils.

Cutter’s wide eyes were following his every movement, lingering on his lips for long enough that Blade felt no compunction about leaning in for another kiss, at the same time shifting his weight until he was straddling Cutter’s thighs.

He could feel Cutter’s cock responding to his own hardness through the man’s jeans, and he dropped his hands to fumble at denim and buttons, his mouth plundering Cutter’s with bruising force.

As he pushed his hand inside Cutter’s clothing, he felt rather than heard the professor’s moan of appreciation, the sound swallowed up between kisses, and realised that Cutter’s hands were busy with his own clothing, fiddling and tugging until he could take hold of Blade’s cock, making the soldier’s hips jerk forward.

His mouth leaving Cutter’s, Blade kissed and nipped his way along the other man’s jaw and down his throat, until he was lapping at the new trickle of blood flowing across Cutter’s skin.

Pressing himself closer to Cutter, he forced the professor’s hands aside, and wrapped his own hand around both their cocks.The sensation was enough to make him groan once, before he abruptly latched on to Cutter’s neck, sucking hard at the wound, and making Cutter cry out in shock and, Blade hoped, _not_ pain.

He tasted blood again, with a slight edge of antiseptic, and he suckled eagerly as his hand took up a clumsy, but fast, rhythm.He could hear unintelligible sounds falling from Cutter’s lips, but if the way the man’s cock was thrusting into his hand was any indication, he was certainly enjoying himself.

It wasn’t long before he felt Cutter shudder underneath him, a thick Scottish accent muttering, “Oh _god_ ,” as he came hard.The feeling of Cutter’s cock pulsing next to his own tipped the soldier over the edge too, warm fluids mixing as they covered Blade’s hand.

He remained where he was for a few moments, nuzzling more gently at Cutter’s neck now as the other man panted harshly.Then he abruptly pushed himself away from Cutter, snagging another antiseptic wipe as the most accessible method of cleaning them both up.

It was suddenly hard to look Cutter in the eye.Blade knew his lips would be stained red, and he could still taste the blood on his tongue. With a sinking feeling the soldier belatedly wondered what the hell he’d been thinking, and whether there was a court marshal and summary dismissal from the armed forces for assaulting a colleague in his near future.

“Well, that was unexpected.”Cutter’s voice was guarded, and Blade knew he had to say something.

“I…sorry…I don’t know what came over me…”

A touch on his arm made him look up.He saw that Cutter was smiling slightly.

“Although not entirely unwelcome,” the other man added.The smile widened.“Although I must say I’ve not come across a kink like that before.”

Blade blushed. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“Well, let’s just say that it might take a day or two more for it to heal, and I won’t tell Ditzy if you don’t, hmmm?”

That surprised a laugh out of Blade, and he nodded.“Deal.”

“I suppose it follows, really…”

“What does?”

“That a man who wields knives for a living should have a close acquaintance with blood.”

“Ah.Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“You’ll have to forgive me, though, if I prefer to try and keep my distance from the red stuff in future.”

Trying to ignore the slight pang of disappointment, Blade nodded again.  
  
Cutter sent him a sly smile.  "Unless it's under _very_ special circumstances..."


End file.
